


Сборник драбблов по Ванпису

by Leytenator



Category: Doctor Who (2005), One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderswap, Horror, Humor, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Rating: NC17, Rating: PG13, Ratings: PG, Ratings: R, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Драбблы с разных фестов и по заявкам





	1. Chapter 1

Название: Место для двоих  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: melissakora  
Размер: драббл, 710 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Ло/Луффи  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: романс, флафф  
Рейтинг: PG-13

 

В сундук постучали.  
Ло глубоко вздохнул, смиряясь со своей участью — в конце концов, рано или поздно это вторжение должно было случиться. И, судя по вежливому стуку и отсутствию воплей, судьба приготовила явно не худший вариант.  
Ло вздохнул еще раз и откинул крышку.  
Конечно, подумал он с меланхоличной тоской. Как он мог сомневаться. Судьба всегда приберегала для него нечто особенное.  
— А чего ты здесь сидишь? — спросил Мугивара и, выкинув за борт обглоданную куриную косточку, с видимым удовольствием потянулся. Метра на два. Зато стало понятно, почему не слышно криков и гама: в сытом виде Мугивара был относительно терпим.  
— Непроработанная детская травма, — сказал Ло и надвинул шапку пониже. — Выверты бихейвиоризма. Незакрытый гештальт.  
— А, ну так давай закроем!   
Оглушительно грохнула крышка, отрезая от внешнего мира Ло. К сожалению, не только его.  
— Что ж ты раньше не сказал. А теперь давай вжух — и поменяй местами нас с Усоппом! Или нет, лучше мои шорты — и торт!  
— Я сижу в сундуке, когда все вокруг становится невыносимым! — рявкнул Ло, мысленно прикидывая варианты замены торта на мозг Мугивары — все равно тот им, похоже, не часто пользовался.   
Ныла еще недавно оторванная рука, ныли наскоро сращенные ребра, ныло что-то странное внутри, не дававшее покоя с самого отплытия с Дрессрозы.   
Ло вздохнул третий раз; Мугивара уселся рядом, больно ткнул острой коленкой под ребра, почесал ухо.  
— Что-то ты часто тут последнее время сидишь, — протянул он, оборвав фразу зевком, и самым бесцеремонным образом привалился к плечу Ло.  
— Вот именно.  
Мугивара снова зевнул, потыкал пальцем в бинты чуть повыше локтя.  
— Болит? А можно посмотреть, как ты ее прирастил? Ну круто же...  
— Нет.  
— А можно...  
— Нельзя!  
Мугивара шмыгнул носом, повозился немного и затих.  
Ло сосчитал про себя до десяти. Потом еще раз. И еще.  
От Мугивары слабо пахло специями, жареным мясом, антисептиками Чоппера — всем понемногу, но мешанина запахов настырно лезла в нос, мешая сосредоточиться. На чем? Хотел бы Ло сам понимать. Ах, да, вжух — и в черепе киснут розочки с торта.  
Мугивара повернул голову, и Ло замер, застигнутый врасплох прямо посреди убийственного гастрономического плана. В шею ткнулся нос, покрывшуюся мурашками кожу задели губы.  
— Ты опилками пахнешь. И на вкус как опилки. Вылезай, а? Мы там с ребятами веселимся.  
— Только меня вам и не хватает, — буркнул Ло, в сотый раз за последние пять минут размышляя, почему до сих пор не использовал свой чертов фрукт.  
— Ага. Только тебя, — пробормотал Мугивара сонно. — Ну ладно. Я пойду, а то они там торт без меня съедят. Нехорошо будет.  
Ло промолчал, закусив губу.  
Выбравшись из сундука, Мугивара на секунду обернулся и широко улыбнулся — закатное солнце подсветило растрепанные волосы, окатило огнем.  
А потом сундук захлопнулся, и Ло оказался в темноте.  
Она пахла антисептиками, курицей с карри и тем странным, что не давало покоя с отплытия.  
Нет, еще раньше...  
Крышка снова скрипнула, послышались приглушенные толстым деревом крики. Ну вот, начинается.  
— Я стащил торт! И съел! — сообщил перемазанный кремом Мугивара, сверкая глазами в полутьме сундука. — И теперь они хотят меня убить, представляешь?   
— Очень даже представляю, — пробормотал Ло, понимая, что отодвигаться попросту некуда. Да и не особенно хочется. — А мне торта, выходит, не достанется?  
— Ага! Но я в него немножко упал перед тем, как съесть! Поэтому, если хочешь, можешь...  
Лицо у Мугивары сделалось настолько неприлично радостное, что Ло даже проникся уважением к чужому коварству. Все-таки хоть в чем-то общение с ним пошло Мугиваре на пользу.  
— Могу, — сказал Ло и лизнул липкую щеку. — А теперь заткнись, иначе я поменяю местами твои шорты с еще каким-нибудь десертом.  
— Да я, в общем-то, не против! — выпалил тот, и, хоть было плохо видно, Ло мог поклясться, что Мугивара покраснел. По крайней мере, щека под губами стала горячей.   
— Еще одного десерта?  
Мугивара снова ткнулся носом в ворот толстовки Ло.  
— Избавиться от шорт.  
Было жарко и тесно. Слизывать с кожи соль и сладость оказалось на редкость неудобно, неловко и ужасно приятно.   
Мугивара тихо дышал ему в шею, вздрагивая от прикосновений, оплетал руками и ногами и только молча улыбался, когда где-то поблизости раздавались топот и рассерженные вопли.  
Пожалуй, решил Ло, мир снаружи пока достаточно невыносим, чтобы посидеть здесь немного еще.  
А внутри хватит места и для двоих.


	2. Chapter 2

Название: Все время и пространство  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: melissakora  
Размер: драббл, 700 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Ло, Донкихот Росинант  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: приключения, АУ в каноне, кроссовер с "Доктором Кто"  
Рейтинг: G

 

— Какая же ты сволочь, — сказал Ло, задыхаясь от страха, гнева и немного — от радости. — Нет, ну какая же...  
— Ты только погляди, Ло! Правда, потрясающе? Больше внутри, чем снаружи!  
Глядеть в полумраке было особенно не на что; от резкой смены морозного воздуха на затхлый Ло кашлял еще сильнее прежнего, но это не помешало ему договорить:  
— Ага, прямо как ты — смотришь, и кажется, что обычный идиот. А на самом деле масштабы твоего идиотизма, Кора-сан, не знают границ!  
Кора-сан улыбнулся, повалился навзничь и забулькал розовыми пузырями; Ло заорал и из последних сил кинулся к нему в дальний угол сундука? — дома? — странного неведомого сооружения, обнаружившегося под тяжелой деревянной крышкой, куда минуту назад пролез Кора-сан. Прихватив несколько пуль.  
Руки дрожали, покрывавшие их белые пятна расплывались перед глазами, сливались в стылое марево, метель, что наверняка бушевала сейчас за стенами.  
Ло стиснул зубы и принялся лихорадочно вспоминать записи отца: уровень лейкоцитов, скорость деления клеток...  
Пол плясал под ногами, в заложенных ушах гудели турбины, словно Ло с Кора-саном погружались на дно океана внутри огромной субмарины.  
— Ло...  
Марево схлынуло разом, будто смытое потоком ледяной воды. Ло снова закашлялся, чувствуя, как каждый новый глоток воздуха дается все легче, как перестают трястись конечности.  
— Кора-сан, я сейчас, я уже... Я тебя обязательно вылечу!  
— Я всегда верил, что из тебя вышел бы замечательный доктор.  
В первую секунду после вспышки Ло показалось, что он ослеп, что хлопья снега все еще летят прямо в лицо, норовя залепить слезящиеся глаза. Постепенно сияние блекло, из мертвенно-белого переходило в золотое. Ло зажмурился, опустился на четвереньки и на ощупь пополз туда, где распласталась окутанная свечением фигура. Он знал, что даже если откажут глаза, и слух, и руки, и ноги, он все равно сумеет найти Кору-сана. И все исправить.  
Широкая ладонь была раскаленной, но Ло упрямо сжал ее, вытянувшись на полу. Под спиной вибрировало что-то огромное и неведомое, рокотало глухо и убаюкивающе.  
— Ты, главное, не пугайся, — сказал Кора-сан, и Ло едва смог всхлипнуть в ответ:  
— Только не бросай меня снова...  
— Я вернусь, Ло, — раздалось над ухом — и одновременно будто бы издалека, с чудовищного расстояния, с другого конца мира, до которого во что бы то ни стало нужно было добраться.  
Надо вспомнить, как лечить пулевые ранения, и заставить проклятый фрукт работать. Сейчас, вот, еще немного, и Ло все сможет, сейчас, сейчас...  
— Ох. Ну, что я могу сказать. Снова не рыжий. Но с волосами на этот раз явно перебор, не стоило так активно думать, чтобы опять оказаться блондином... Ло? Ло, ты меня слушаешь? Ты только не пугайся!  
Ло сел и открыл глаза. Стены сундука мигали сотнями лампочек и светящихся колб. Пол по-прежнему гудел.  
Белый медведь — нет, минк, Ло о них слышал от отца, кажется, — неуверенно теребил пуговицы разодранной рубашки в кровавых пятнах.  
— Тут такое дело, Ло, — минк закашлялся и поднял ужасно унылую морду. Повторил в который уже раз: — Ты, главное, не пугайся.  
— Беспросветный дурак, — прошептал Ло и только потом заплакал, уткнувшись лицом в мягкую светлую шерсть. — И сундук у тебя дурацкий, — пробормотал он, мстительно высморкавшись в полу и без того испорченной рубашки.  
— Это он только снаружи сундук! — радостно сообщил Кора-сан — ведь Кора-сан же, правда? — осторожно гладя его тяжелой лапой по голове. — А можно сделать что угодно! Классная маскировка, правда?  
— Подводную лодку хочу, — пробормотал Ло устало и даже не рассердился на себя за то, что это прозвучало слишком по-детски. Не было сил сердиться, особенно на Кору-сана.  
— Конечно! Хочешь, золотую? Я давно думал перекрасить...  
— Пусть будет просто желтая, — сказал Ло, удивляясь своей покладистости.  
— Все, что захочешь.  
Ло утер кулаком мокрое лицо и вздохнул.  
— У тебя тоже маскировка? Была или сейчас?  
Кора-сан поцарапал когтями на задней лапе пол и выругался вполголоса.  
— Интересно, как я буду курить с такими... А, ладно. Это долгая история, Ло.  
— Я никуда не тороплюсь, — буркнул Ло, крепче сжимая теплые мохнатые бока. Датчики мирно гудели, от этого звука и усталости клонило в сон.  
— Это хорошо. Я, в общем-то, тоже. У нас теперь очень много времени, Ло. Все время и пространство мира, какие пожелаешь.  
— И ты, — тихо сказал Ло.  
— И я.


	3. Chapter 3

Название: Игра в слова  
Размер: драббл, 700 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Донкихот Дофламинго/Нико Робин, упоминается ОМП/Нико Робин  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: драма, АУ в каноне  
Рейтинг: R

Он спрашивает:  
— Расскажешь, что они делали с тобой?  
И Робин рассказывает: обо всех камнях, угодивших в голову, обо всех выпущенных пулях и стрелах, об огне, в котором осталась Охара и кое-что еще, кажется, важное. Да, сердце.  
Он выглядит расслабленным в своем необъятном кресле, утопающий в тихом смехе и розовом, но Робин давно научилась читать людей, подмечать детали, улавливать мелочи, говорящие лучше любых слов, что за улыбкой прячется смерть.  
Та здесь, притаилась в уголках насмешливо изогнутого рта, в пристальном внимании скрытых стеклами очков глаз — скрытых ото всех, кроме нее.  
Когда она оказалась здесь полгода назад, он даже не поглядел на нее; бросил: «О, хорошо, что пришла. Ты уж постарайся у нас задержаться, не все проходят проверку». Она могла уйти в тот же день — никто не удерживал ее, не неволил, не разглядывал как какого-то урода. Это было непривычно.  
Она попросила комнату с широкими окнами — Дофламинго ответил, что на Дресс Розе всегда тепло и можно спать в шезлонге на террасе.  
Он тоже отлично умел читать людей. Робин стало интересно задержаться.   
За эти полгода она постаралась достаточно, чтобы он начал смотреть на нее и беседовать с ней. О Понеглифах. О Правительстве. О смерти.  
Особенно часто — о смерти.  
Он спрашивает:  
— Расскажешь, что ты делала с ними?  
И Робин рассказывает: о том, как хрустят кости под сапогом, с каким звуком ломаются чужие шеи — «Захват» был самой первой, самой выстраданной техникой ее фрукта. О том, как быстро остывает кровь на руках, как легко она смывается.   
Он спрашивает:  
— Расскажешь о своей семье?  
— Я ее не помню, — лжет Робин, потому что на этот единственный вопрос она пока не готова ответить. Может быть, не будет никогда. — А ты о своей?   
— Вы моя Семья, глупая, — смеется Дофламинго.  
Робин улыбается ему. Она знает этот смех, знает слишком хорошо. Чем больнее человеку, тем громче он хохочет.  
— Что они сделали с твоей Семьей? — спрашивает она, а Дофламинго поправляет:  
— Что я с ней сделал.  
— Что ты с ней сделал? — повторяет Робин. Дофламинго ласково треплет ее по щеке.  
— Забыл, — лжет он, и Робин только продолжает улыбаться.  
Ночью на Дресс Розе действительно достаточно тепло, чтобы спать под открытым небом — но недостаточно, чтобы делать это в одиночестве.  
Он спрашивает:  
— Расскажешь, кто был твоим первым?  
И Робин рассказывает: о том, каким ласковым тот был, как долго целовал между раздвинутых бедер, как осторожно и неспешно брал ее, уговаривая потерпеть боль, как неловко отворачивался, чтобы стереть краем сбившегося одеяла кровь и семя с члена. Как жгла запястья тонкая цепь из кайросеки, как воняло мочой в затхлом подвале, где Робин проснулась, заснув на мокрых от пота простынях в светлой комнате с высоким потолком.   
О том, как долго и пронзительно может кричать человек, корчащийся на полу с переломанными конечностями. Как застывают глаза, все еще глядящие с ужасом и ненавистью.  
Он был ее первым.   
Пока она смывала с себя его и собственную кровь, Робин смеялась громко, как учил Саул.  
Она рассказывает это с улыбкой, и Дофламинго хохочет над ухом, привлекает к себе, устраивает рядом, в слишком большом даже для него кресле.   
— Тебе пойдет красный, — говорит он. — Если решишь остаться здесь насовсем, надо будет придумать новый наряд.  
— Да, конечно, — отвечает она, и Дофламинго цепко хватает ее за подбородок, заставляя повернуться.  
— Ты можешь врать мне сколько угодно, девочка, но не лги себе. Ты ищешь не историю. Ты ищешь мести. Понеглифы расскажут тебе, где спрятано древнее оружие. А я расскажу, куда целиться.  
— Да, Доффи, — кивает она, раздумывая, уплыть ли отсюда на рассвете или ближе к полудню, когда порт окутает звенящий сонный зной.   
Дофламинго перестает смеяться.  
Он наклоняется ниже и скалится по-звериному — в этой гримасе нет и тени прежней улыбки. Зато достаточно честности.  
— Мариджоа сгорит вместе с Правительством. Они заслужили свой огонь. Наш огонь, — шепчет он, и Робин чувствует, как по коже прокатывается озноб. Потому что ей в самом деле хочется, чтобы сказанное стало правдой. Боже, как же ей этого хочется.  
Она поднимает со столика у кресла бутылку вина и пьет, пока оно не начинает течь по подбородку. Дофламинго отнимает бутылку и швыряет прочь, притягивает Робин еще ближе, легко целует в шею.  
— Так вот, новый наряд, — говорит он. — Красное. Уверен, тебе пойдет красное. Тебе пойдет сердце.


	4. Chapter 4

Название: Куколка  
Размер: драббл, 630 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: фем!Донкихот Дофламинго х фем!Донкихот Росинант   
Категория: фемслэш  
Жанр: юст  
Рейтинг: PG-13

— Красишься, как будто тебе все еще девять.  
«А у тебя ноги кривые».  
Конечно же, это обещало стать началом прекрасной дружбы.  
Дружбы, которая не имела значения в детстве, когда были дела поважнее, например, не сдохнуть. Или не придушить «нашу куколку Роситу». Интересно, думает Доффи, у самой куколки никогда не возникало подобного желания? Тогда Доффи была уверена: эта мелкая погань должна удавиться от одного осознания своей никчемности.  
Судя по виду, за прошедшие годы милая сестричка предприняла немало попыток. Ну, или нашлось немало людей, разделивших уверенность Доффи.  
Самый заметный шрам начинается на правой ключице; он стекает по тяжелой тугой груди и ложится толстым витком вокруг светло-розового соска. Еще одна полоса бугрится под левой лопаткой среди бледных веснушек; сеть рваных пунктиров пересекает лодыжки, кривой полумесяц вгрызается в правую щиколотку.  
Доффи вертит сестру как куклу — «Ты же не думаешь, что я разрешу тебе остаться в моем доме в твоем тряпье, Роси?» — рассматривает внимательно, пристально, близко, задевая кожу кончиком носа. В детстве никто не стеснялся заметить, что тот длинноват, в особенности, в сравнении с носом Роситы.   
Главе черного рынка важно вести строгий учет всего движимого и недвижимого имущества, без этого никуда, и Доффи считает шрамы и рубцы, ликуя от каждого доказательства чужой слабости, такой логичной, такой ожидаемой. Роси держит в руке блокнот, в другой — сигарету; курит, стряхивая пепел в сторону, и время от времени переступает босыми ступнями на голом полу. Когда она пытается опустить одну на край свисающей с кресла розовой шубы, Доффи шлепает сестру ладонью по бедру.  
— Стой смирно.   
«Еще не наигралась?»  
— Из тебя всегда была отвратительная кукла. Чуть что, сразу же бежала жаловаться мамочке. Фу, какая же ты была скучная. Такой и осталась.  
«Поиграй с кем-нибудь еще. У тебя теперь много игрушек, Дельфина».  
— Доффи. Я же сказала. Скучная и глупая сестрица, ничего не можешь запомнить.  
Доффи щиплет ее за ягодицу и улыбается широко и довольно. Ну уж нет. Эта игрушка всегда была ее любимой. Слабая, трусливая, плаксивая. Сплошное удовольствие, делай все, что хочешь. Смазливая, доверчивая, послушная. Полная противоположность ее самой. Живое напоминание о том, что быть куколкой значит рано или поздно оказаться в глубокой жопе.  
— Одевайся, — бросает она и садится в кресло, пристраивает ноги на стол и окидывает их взглядом. Кривые, скажет тоже. Мелкая погань потеряла возможность говорить, зато язык у нее стал куда острее. Тем лучше.  
Роси пожимает плечами, наклоняется, но тянется не к своей одежде, а к шубе сестры. Накидывает ее, стягивает на груди и делает шаг вперед, и Доффи чувствует, как ноги сами соскальзывают на пол, пружинисто подбрасывают, несут к мерзавке, которая стоит и улыбается криво накрашенным ртом, и глядит густо подведенными глазами, в которых нет и тени прежнего, такого желанного страха.  
Розовые перья скрывают шрамы, и Роси стоит перед ней — самое отвратительное, самое мерзкое, самое карикатурное зеркало, которое Доффи всегда так сильно хотелось разбить.  
Доффи облизывает пересохшие губы и смотрит — теперь уже по-настоящему. За густым слоем краски — цепкое напряжение взгляда, твердая линия плотно сжатого рта, пасти, готовой вот-вот вцепиться в глотку. Каждый шрам — это не только поражение, но и победа выжившей. «Сколько их было всего, — думает Доффи с накатывающим восторгом, — сколько, сестричка? Сколько трупов ты оставила за собой, сколько тел, конвульсивно сжимающих в пальцах нож?»  
Наверняка их было больше, чем шрамов. И Доффи сосчитает их все.   
Это имущество принадлежит ей, ей одной. Оно ее по праву рождения — единственное, что осталось от прошлой жизни, от прошлых привилегий. Доффи свернет шею любому, кто попробует отнять это у нее.  
— Снимай, тебе все равно не идет розовое. Давай найдем что-нибудь симпатичнее. Не уверена, правда, что ты влезешь в мою одежду...  
«Да, грудь у тебя плоская. Но мы что-нибудь придумаем, Доффи».  
— Конечно, — отвечает Доффи и улыбается, гладя кончиками пальцев бледную щеку. Она теплая. — Конечно. Я же так тебя люблю. Куколка.  
Да. Это определенно обещало стать началом чего-то чудовищно прекрасного.


	5. Chapter 5

Название: Cундук  
Размер: драббл, 612 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Трафальгар Ди Ватер Ло, Манки Ди Луффи  
Категория: преслэш  
Жанр: херт-комфорт  
Рейтинг: PG

— Расскажи о нем еще!  
Ло морщится, но не открывает глаза. В каюте темно и душно, пахнет потом, кислым перебродившим вином из опрокинутого бочонка, ожиданием чего-то неминуемого и страшного. Как тогда.  
Подсознательное стремление загнать себя в ящик; черт знает, как еще это можно назвать. Сундукофилия. Чистой воды мазохизм.  
Спертый воздух несвободы, которая скоро закончится. Ло не привык делить свой персональный гроб с кем бы то ни было. Тем более, таким шумным.  
— О ком? — лениво спрашивает он и добавляет с усмешкой: — Что, на палубе наконец устали пировать? Или просто еды больше не осталось, Мугивара? Что ты тут забыл, припрятанную куриную ногу?  
Луффи отвечает только на первый вопрос, и ответ застает Ло врасплох, заставляет распахнуть глаза, часто моргая, пока темнота радостно облизывает его веки шершавым языком.  
— Ты отлично прикидывался мертвым, Мугивара, — говорит Ло. — Надо же. Так мастерски изображать, что на волоске от смерти, и в это время слушать каждое мое слово. Если бы знал, не утомлял бы тебя светскими беседами. Или почитал бы медицинскую энциклопедию вслух, тебе пригодилось бы, полагаю. Чтобы понимать, сколько сил я потратил, латая тебя.  
— Ты крутой! — улыбается Луффи и садится рядом на пол, не спрашивая разрешения. — Так что, расскажешь еще о нем? О Коразоне? Он был веселый, ты говорил, это я точно помню!   
— Он был дурак, — отрезает Ло и стискивает зубы.  
Что он нес тогда, в полумраке каюты с мерцающими маяками-датчиками, на свет которых так долго и трудно возвращался Луффи? О чем рассказывал?  
О каких-нибудь глупых мелочах, должно быть. Два года прошло. Ло не помнит. Не хочет вспоминать.  
— Веселый дурак? — уточняет Луффи под боком, и Ло готов выйти на палубу и прирезать первого попавшегося человека, пустить его на жаркое, лишь бы снова остаться в каюте одному.  
— Да. Прямо как ты.  
— Круто!  
— Еще он молчал несколько лет. И, знаешь, теперь мне все чаще кажется: это были лучшие годы, — цедит Ло сквозь зубы. — Сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь просидеть в тишине хотя бы пять минут.  
— Да не вопрос!  
Ло обессиленно прикрывает глаза.  
Два года назад, на субмарине, все было проще и легче. Инвестиции в будущее — черт бы побрал того, кто его этому научил.   
Ничего личного. Валяющийся в беспамятстве Луффи был собеседником ничуть не хуже табуретки или стакана. Собеседником, который мог просто выслушать. Иллюзия заинтересованности, иллюзия не-осуждения. Иллюзия, что в тесном сундуке хватит места не только на одного.  
Ло упирается затылком в стенку каюты. Тишина плотная, она давит ощутимо, горячо, близко, как огромная ладонь. Ло привык к своему сундуку так сильно, что уже забыл, как отчаянно хотел быть услышанным тогда, в самый первый раз взаперти.  
— Он был такой дурак, ненавижу его, — шепчет он в высокий ворот куртки. Так душно. Так тяжело сделать еще хоть один вдох. — Невыносимый дурак. Считал, что справится со всем один. Дурак. Дурак.  
Минуты стекают по взмокшей коже каплями пота, темнота жарко дышит в напряженное лицо.   
— Пять минут закончились, — хрипло произносит Ло.  
Он поднимается на ноги, но его тянут за рукав, мягко и настойчиво.  
— Я могу еще пять, — говорит Луффи, глядя на него снизу вверх без улыбки. — Или десять. Или сколько будет нужно. Я много чего могу, ты только проверь!   
— Пока достаточно и умения заткнуться, — отвечает Ло, усаживаясь обратно.  
Он раздраженно поводит плечами и все-таки стягивает куртку. Дыхание Луффи ровное и спокойное, и темнота перестает настырно лезть и неслышно уходит на мягких лапах, почуяв более сильного зверя.  
— Однажды Кора-сан чуть не сжег волосы...  
Ло хочется выскочить за дверь; кажется, на двоих в одной каюте совсем не хватит воздуха.  
Но Луффи приваливается к его плечу, Ло делает глубокий вдох и чувствует, как стены сундука раздвигаются. И становится легче.


	6. Chapter 6

Название: Разговоры мужчин среднего возраста  
Размер: драббл, 490 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Трафальгар Ди Ватер Ло х Смокер  
Категория: преслэш  
Жанр: юст  
Рейтинг: PG  
Примечания: небольшой постканон

— Тебе чертовски шла грудь четвертого размера.  
— Тебе чертовски шли наручники, говнюк.  
— Какие затейливые фантазии нынче у среднестатистических мужчин среднего возраста. К психотерапевту не заглядывал?  
— Тот же вопрос.  
Ло смеется, и не думая вставать из-за барной стойки. Этот вечер только начинается.  
Этот вечер не хорош и не плох — нечто среднее, слово самое верное.  
Ло привык думать о себе как об одержимом юнце, которому до зарезу надо повзрослеть, да так быстро, чтобы никто не посмел называть сосунком. Особенно — та тварь, что являлась ему в снах исполинской птицей с остроклювым черепом.  
Ло привык думать о себе как о ком-то исключительном — Ди, беглец, уцелевший, выживший, смельчак, который рискнул бросить вызов самой жестокой силе морей.  
От привычек тяжело избавляться.  
«Среднестатистический» не оскорбление, но простая констатация факта: на Гранд Лайне теперь хватает беглецов и смельчаков, малолетних идиотов и сумасшедших, по сравнению с которыми Ло — образец обыденности. Да что там, достаточно одной встречи с Мугиварой и его командой, чтобы чья угодно вера в собственную исключительность пошатнулась.  
Мугивара ошеломляет людей, проносится по головам как ураган, оставляя за собой персональный клуб уцелевших. Один участник не может заковать другого в цепи, таков уж негласный закон.   
Даже если этого вдруг захочется обоим.  
Ло усмехается, Смокер недовольно косится на него. Когда он хмурится, шрам стягивает кожу на лице так, что хочется коснуться ее пальцами и разгладить. Отличный способ довести человека до белого каления, ничуть не хуже угроз или меча, Ло знает точно.  
— За Мугивару? — спрашивает он, поднимая стакан, и Смокер кривится еще сильнее, прикусывая свои сигары.  
Запах въедливый, он оседает на коже, на влажной ладони, обхватывающей запотевший стакан.  
— За посредственность? — предлагает Ло миролюбиво и наклоняется ближе, поясняя: — То есть за нас с тобой.  
— Нет уж. Говнюк ты редкостный, — цедит Смокер, и Ло чувствует, как от этих слов кровь начинает бежать быстрее.  
— Ты неровно дышишь ко мне с тех пор, как я поиграл с твоим сердцем? Или поделился информацией?  
— Которую я не выдал Дофламинго. Ты неровно дышишь ко мне с этого, что ли? Я не буду с тобой пить, ты мне не друг.  
— Ну, мы разделили трапезу когда-то, — улыбается Ло. — Считай, почти разделили выпивку, а это много значит, если понимаешь, о чем я.  
Не друг, но уже и точно не враг — нечто среднее.   
Дым обволакивает стойку, ряды блестящих бутылок, самого Ло, легко касается шеи в широком вороте футболки, щекочет ноздри, заставляя что-то внутри подрагивать от напряженного беспокойного ожидания. Да, от привычек сложно избавляться.  
— Мне нравится запах табака, — произносит Ло слишком торопливо, и Смокер смотрит на него не мигая, а потом медленно, будто нехотя разжимает губы и вытаскивает изо рту одну сигару, чтобы протянуть ее Ло.  
«Если ты понимаешь, о чем я», — говорит его закаменевшее лицо, и Ло ухмыляется, принимая свой подарок — первый за этот вечер.  
Он делает затяжку и думает, что «средний» — отличное слово. Это любимый палец Ло, в конце концов.  
И что середина пути означает — еще есть место для шага вперед.


	7. Chapter 7

Название: Ветер в крыльях  
Размер: драббл, 707 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Донкихот Дофламинго/Монэ   
Категория: гет  
Жанр: драма, односторонний юст  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: смерть персонажа

 

— Мне жаль, Монэ. Это моя вина.  
«Ничего страшного. Вы не виноваты. Я была счастлива», — хочет сказать Монэ, но слова застывают на губах. Поэтому приходится собраться с силами, выбрать что-то одно, самое верное, самое важное, что стоит выдохнуть в молчащую трубку. Слишком холодно, чтобы говорить долго. Надо же, она мерзнет, словно ее фрукт решил сыграть с ней шутку. Какая ирония.   
Сквозь разлом в потолке виден кусок неба; оно серое и холодное, оно такое низкое, что, кажется, можно дотянуться рукой. Поймать ветер.

Небо над Спайдер Майлз было вечно затянуто тучами; когда Монэ с сестрой приплыли туда, накрапывал мелкий дождь.  
— Ладно, — протянул Требол, переводя взгляд с Сахарок на нее, — она славная девочка, не спорю. А с тебя какой толк?  
Монэ открыла рот, и в этот момент окно распахнулось, впуская холодные капли и ветер, запах дыма и пороха. Силу. Свободу.  
— Сахарок не останется без меня, — неспешно проговорила Монэ и улыбнулась, сжимая ладонь сестры сквозь толстую ткань перчатки. — Мы — семья. Я ее тут не брошу.  
— Договорились, — ответил влетевший в окно человек. — Теперь твоя семья станет изрядно больше. Так что ты уж постарайся.  
В лицо дуло так, что слезились глаза, но Монэ держала их широко распахнутыми.  
— Постараюсь, — ответила она.  
И сдержала свое слово.  
Небо над Дресс Розой слепило своей ненормально яркой голубизной, обжигало полуденным зноем. Заставляло задерживать дыхание при виде стремительно летящей под облаками точки.  
Служанкой здесь жилось забавно, убийцей — еще веселее. Членом Семьи новоиспеченного короля — томительно прекрасно.   
Сахарок тут нравилось: виноград был крупный и сочный; Монэ попробовала пару ягод, и звонко лопнувшая кожица наполнила рот вязкой, терпкой сладостью. Наверное, они перебродили, и сок ударил в голову, думала Монэ, делясь этой сладостью с насмешливо изогнутыми губами.  
Они не разомкнулись под напором ее языка, и Монэ отстранилась, сделав глубокий вдох, улыбнулась, как привыкла: весело и широко.   
— Извините, молодой господин, — сказала она. — Обозналась. Без очков вблизи все расплывается, и где я только могла их забыть? Тут так жарко, не находите?  
Она развернулась и пошла прочь, хмель покидал голову, покидал сердце.  
— Мне жаль, — донеслось в спину с порывом такого желанного здесь ветра, и Монэ наконец заставила себя перестать улыбаться — губам было больно.  
Через неделю в ее комнате лежал фрукт, и едкая горечь его мякоти мешалась с радостью от того, что Монэ еще нужна, и нужна сильной. Фрукт превращал ее в снег, и Монэ оценила иронию. Ей и правда стоило остыть.  
Небо над Панк Хазард не вызывало особо желания смотреть на него слишком долго. Монэ занималась документами — Цезарь развел в них сущий бардак, — отчетами, газетными вырезками и тем, что содержалось в них между строк.  
Звонки с Дресс Розы приносили с собой позабытый жар летнего полудня, запах роз из королевского сада, густой и сладкий.   
На расстоянии недостижимое становится еще желанней. «Бойтесь своих желаний» — знала Монэ, но не придавала этому слишком большого значения. До тех пор, пока мысли о низком голосе на том конце трубке не заполнили ее голову целиком, вытеснив банальное чувство самосохранения.  
У Цезаря был бардак не только в бумагах, но и в пробирках.   
— Мне жаль, — мягко прозвучало в трубке на следующий день, и Монэ улыбнулась.  
— Не страшно, молодой господин. Лабораторию уже чинят после взрыва. Ло помог мне уладить мою маленькую проблему. Теперь я могу не только ходить, но и летать. Может быть, как-нибудь поднимемся в небо вместе? Покажете мне пару ваших трюков.  
— Да, конечно. Передавай привет Ло. И не спускай с него глаз, Монэ. Он очень нужен мне. Семье.   
Монэ слишком хорошо знала, как важен порядок слов.

Знает это и сейчас.  
Она старалась, она выложилась на полную, сделала все, что могла — но надо было еще больше.  
Трубка молчит, и Монэ жадно вслушивается в чужое дыхание, пока разломанный потолок не начинает плыть перед глазами.  
— Мне жаль, Монэ.  
«Мне тоже, Доффи, — хочет сказать она. — Так жаль, что я потеряла столько времени и не рассказала тебе всего, что хотела».  
Это глупые, запоздалые слова. Доффи не будет от них никакого толку, они не нужны ему, и поэтому он забудет их быстро, как все ненужное. Поэтому Монэ говорит другое, пересиливая острую как нож боль в груди — должно быть, именно ее чувствует каждый, принимая самое верное, самое важное, самое тяжелое решение:  
— Прощайте, молодой господин.  
«Попутного ветра».


	8. Chapter 8

Название: Последняя смерть Трафальгара Ло  
Размер: драббл, 570 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Трафальгар Ди Ватер Ло Х Манки Ди Луффи  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: юст, романс  
Рейтинг: PG-13

 

Он умирал дважды: во Флевансе и на Миньоне — и на Дресс Розу тоже приплыл умирать, чтобы уже наверняка. Живым себя Ло все равно давно не чувствовал.  
Не вышло.  
У жизни были на него другие планы; жизнь вообще чем дальше, тем сильнее раздражала. Чавкала над ухом, сыпала крошками на плечо, все время норовила спереть шапку с недоуменным: «Ну в ней же жарко!» Еще жизнь слишком быстро оправлялась от ран и с каждым днем строила планы один чудовищней другого.  
Самым чудовищным оказалось то, что в любом присутствовал Ло.  
Сначала сопротивляться было легко: он лежал неподвижно, закрыв глаза, и изображал труп. В конце концов, он так долго готовился к этой роли, репетировал, что жаль было упускать шанс. Правда, в его собственных планах на посмертие неизменно присутствовал Кора-сан, с которым было бы так здорово рыбачить на берегах Стикса. И вылавливать оттуда — или тушить загоревшуюся от адского пламени шубу, но это казалось даже приятной неизбежностью.   
Луффи, будто прознав об этом, компенсировал отсутствие Коры-сана и ада: будил песней про южные острова, где у всех дурная голова, пичкал едой — в основном, уже надкушенной, — и исполнял победный танец, стоило Ло поднять на секунду тяжелые веки, чтобы одарить не менее тяжелым взглядом.  
Потом Луффи решил, что Ло должен успеть лично познакомиться со всеми новыми «друзьями», и предпринял пару попыток донести его на руках — мол, за время беготни на Дресс Розе уже как-то привык.   
Потом заявил, что нужно разрабатывать ноющие мышцы, и стал причитать о том, как сложно найти партнера для спарринга.  
Потом, потирая ушибленный затылок, — Ло все же пришлось перейти из лежачего посмертия в сидячее и чуть более активное, — сказал, что это какой-то неправильный альянс.  
Как будто сам Ло этого не знал.  
— Ну вот, а еще давай поплывем на тот остров, где все сделано из пирожных, — бормотал Луффи горячо и сонно в шею Ло, нагло пользуясь тем, что мертвые не слишком часто находят в себе силы для пинков.  
Голова Луффи клонилась на плечо Ло, торчащие волосы щекотали ухо — совсем как на Панк Хазарде, когда они очутились бок о бок в клетке. Совсем как тогда, Ло было неудобно, неуютно и чертовски душно.  
— А потом, ну, когда уже стану королем пиратов, поднимемся в Скайпию, там круто, вот увидишь. Кругом облака...  
— Плыви куда хочешь. Мой путь закончился, — не выдержал наконец Ло, и Луффи замолк.   
— Ладно, — сказал он и задышал спокойно и ровно.  
Ло слушал его тихое дыхание и думал: как же хорошо. Наконец-то вся эта суета завершится, и из жизни исчезнут ненужная суматоха, вопли, беготня, нелепые планы.  
Их больше не будет.  
Не будет ничего.  
То, чего он так страстно, яростно желал тринадцать лет, оказалось у него в руках.   
Оказалось совсем не тем, чем представлялось.  
Луффи заворочался и негромко спросил:  
— Точно не хочешь со мной?  
— Да, — ответил Ло и стиснул зубы, когда Луффи выдохнул ему в шею.  
— Было здорово, — сказал тот и улыбнулся, и прижался улыбающимися губами к щеке Ло.  
Они были горячие, и Ло было горячо, словно он наконец попал в долгожданный ад и маялся на огромной сковородке.  
Луффи снова вздохнул, и Ло подумал: если тот сейчас отстранится и уйдет, унеся с собой этот жар, эту неловкую тишину, все нелепицы и песни, прикосновения и планы, то он в самом деле сдохнет.  
Но Луффи сидел рядом, продолжая легко касаться губами, и спустя еще целую вечность Ло решил, что даже трупы не выдержат такой пытки. Повернулся и прижался к приоткрытому рту Луффи, и поцеловал его.  
Смерть откладывалась.


	9. Chapter 9

Название: Очаг  
Размер: драббл, 468 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Сабо, Манки Ди Луффи  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: херт-комфорт  
Рейтинг: PG  
Примечание: небольшой постканон

 

Огонь горит ровно, высоко и жарко; Сабо придвигается ближе к костру — осторожно, чтобы не разбудить уснувшего на его коленях Луффи.  
Он снимает с руки перчатку, протягивает пальцы огню: тот лижет ладонь, обволакивает второй кожей. Сабо тепло и спокойно, но стоит отодвинуться, как плечи снова сковывает ознобом.  
На южных островах ночами бывает слишком холодно.  
Луффи ворочается, трет глубокую царапину на щеке.  
— Ну вот, — продолжает он, словно не отрубился час назад на полуслове. — В Арабасте было так офигенно! Только все время пить хотелось. И жрать. И Эйс не разрешал ржать над его бусами, представляешь, дурацкие же бусы, чего он вообще...  
Сабо гладит спутанные черные волосы, Луффи жмурится и зевает.  
— И во дворце было здорово! Столько еды! А еще у них ездовые утки, большущие такие. Жаль, тебя не было с нами... Со мной. Эйс раньше уплыл. Не видел дворца.  
Он дышит тяжело и хрипло, потом бодает колени Сабо лбом и улыбается широко, совсем как в детстве. Нет. Уже немного не так.  
— Все веселье пропустил!   
«Я был в твоей шкуре, — думает Сабо. — Там, в Колизее, я был тобой, пусть и ненадолго. Это веселье, маленький брат, идет рука об руку с кровью. Я так испугался за тебя, когда увидел на арене в первый раз. Я так боялся не успеть. Я так спешил».  
Он читал про Арабасту — и официальные версии в газетах, и неофициальные отчеты, которые с трудом удалось перехватить. Читал про Эниес Лобби. Импел Даун. Маринфорд. Так много слов.  
Они гулко падали, пропадали внутри, там, где глубоко в груди зияла дыра. Он не думал о ней, пока плыл на Дресс Розу, пока сражался на арене за Луффи — за фрукт — за свою память. Потому что больше теперь было не за кого.  
На Дресс Розе началась настоящая жизнь, для Луффи и Сабо продолжилась старая, в которой встречи случайны и так редки. Эта закончится скоро: на рассвете Сабо уплывет, будет делать важные, полезные вещи, которые помогут миру. Помогут заполнить дыру. Луффи будет праздновать очередную победу с теми, кто всегда может о нем позаботиться, — и никакая кровь не пристанет к нему.   
Костер догорает, и все вокруг окутывает темнотой.  
— Не уходи, — бормочет Луффи, когда Сабо пробует осторожно переложить его голову на чью-то свернутую куртку.  
«Я не должен был уходить раньше. Я не должен был бросать вас».  
— Огонь потух. Я сейчас принесу дров...  
— С тобой не холодно, — говорит Луффи и, накрытый с головой тяжелым пологом усталости, снова проваливается в сон.   
Сабо сидит рядом с потухшим костром до самого утра.  
Огонь внутри него горит ровно, высоко и жарко. Луффи улыбается во сне, Сабо улыбается, глядя на него.  
Он чувствует, как пламя щекочет подушечки пальцев, бежит по артериям вместо крови, освещает дыру яркими сполохами, гудит, как в горне. Или очаге.  
«Теперь мне хватит сил, чтобы всегда поддерживать это тепло для тебя, маленький брат, — думает Сабо. — Тебе никогда не будет холодно».


	10. Chapter 10

Название: Спокойной ночи  
Тема: ангст\драма  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Драгон, Сабо  
Размер: драббл, 526 слов  
Жанр: драма, херт-комфорт, юст  
Рейтинг: PG  
Дисклеймер: права на вселенную и персонажей One Piece принадлежат правообладателям.  
Саммари: сны Сабо пахнут гарью.  
Примечание: за N лет до текущего таймлайна.

 

Иногда он чувствует себя полным дерьмом. Чувствует, что допустил страшную, непоправимую ошибку, потерял что-то бесконечно важное, упустил безвозвратно.   
В памяти пусто, и только пляшет огонь.   
В каждом сне Сабо бежит по огромной горящей свалке в странном городе, и пламя надвигается на него стеной. Сабо несется со всех ног, чтобы успеть помочь, спасти кого-то, но огонь настигает, накрывая с головой. Пламя шепчет настырно, и вкрадчиво, и так уверенно: "Ты слаб. Ты глуп. Ты одинок. Ты никто".   
Сабо открывает глаза и давится воздухом. Тот пахнет гарью, и приходится сделать с десяток резких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы понять: едкий запах остался во сне.   
А страх — нет.  
Сабо мелко трясет, простыни омерзительно мокрые от пота.  
— Кошмар приснился?  
Сабо прикусывает губу и мотает головой, отросшие волосы липнут ко лбу. Яркий свет лампы режет глаза; даже если закрыть их, чужой взгляд ощущается всей кожей.  
— Я кричал? Простите.  
— Все в порядке. Если пересказать сон, он перестанет беспокоить. Что тебе снилось?  
— Что я ничтожество.  
Сабо щурится, Драгон подходит ближе и на мгновение закрывает спиной лампу. Его черный силуэт кажется покрытым копотью.   
— Это не так. Ты же знаешь. Мы оба знаем.  
— Я сделал что-то страшное, но я не помню, что, — выдыхает Сабо, зажмурившись.  
— Во сне?  
Сабо мотает головой.  
— Нет.  
Скрипят рассохшиеся доски пола. Драгон кладет ладонь на щеку Сабо, гладит так осторожно, ласково, что хочется закричать: "Перестаньте, я вовсе не заслуживаю!".  
— Когда пять лет назад я встретил тебя в первый раз, ты хотел спасти людей. Всех не спасешь, Сабо. Понимание этого дарит горечь и злость. Это хорошие подарки. Не отказывайся от них. Они помогут тебе изменить мир.  
— Я хочу изменить себя, — шепчет Сабо, прижимаясь щекой к широкой сухой ладони. — Хочу стать сильнее. Не быть слабаком. Не быть бесполезным.  
— Ты не бесполезен. Ты важен. Ты ценен. Ты нужен. Всем. Мне.  
Сабо плачет, прикусив костяшки стиснутого кулака.  
— Все хорошо. Все хорошо.  
Драгон прижимает Сабо к себе, от него исходит ровное тепло. Оно греет, оно смывает пепел и боль, и страх.  
— Извините. Я постараюсь делать больше полезного днем, чтобы ночью спать как убитый, без дурацких воплей. Ужас, я так громко орал, что вам пришлось идти и проверять, что стряслось, — глухо смеется Сабо.  
— Ты не кричал.  
Сабо хрипло выдыхает и утыкается лбом в плечо Драгона.  
Они молчат; минуты текут медленно и вязко. Лампа на столе трещит и гаснет.  
— Поспи немного. Завтра насыщенный день.   
— Как и всегда, — улыбается Сабо сам не зная чему, как последний дурак.  
— Как и всегда.  
— Это хорошо, — шепчет он, борясь со сном.  
Теплая ладонь соскальзывает со щеки, Сабо вздыхает и тянется, пытаясь продлить прикосновение хоть ненадолго. Узкая кровать скрипит, и он замирает с неловко выгнутой шеей, когда Драгон ложится рядом.  
— Вам же неудобно, — тихо говорит Сабо и облизывает пересохшие губы.  
— Все в порядке.  
Голос Драгона рокочет как высокие волны, они накатывают одна за другой, и Сабо закрывает глаза, погружаясь в темноту. Воздух пахнет морем, чернилами и бумагой, порохом, потом.  
Гарью больше не пахнет.  
Сабо думает, что, даже если снова приснится кошмар, пробуждение все равно будет чудесным. Ему больше не страшно. Он нужен. Его здесь ждут.  
Ждет кто-то очень важный.


	11. Chapter 11

Название: Общество анонимных пострадавших от Мугивары  
Тема: юмор  
Пейринг/Персонажи: разнообразные  
Размер: драббл, 551 слово  
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: PG

На еженедельном собрании Общества анонимных пострадавших от Мугивары было шумно: в этот вечер ожидалось пополнение в составе участников.  
Скрипели стулья и чьи-то зубы. Шелестели маски и пакеты на головах собравшихся.  
Под потолком вился густой сизый дым сигар и шепотков.  
— Здравствуйте. Сегодня мы собрались, чтобы поприветствовать нового участника нашего анонимного Общества. Пожалуйста, поддержите товарища аплодисментами.  
Сквозь энергичные хлопки послышался приглушенный возглас недовольства, но определить его источник в битком набитой комнате было невозможно.  
— Здравствуйте, меня зовут До... доверчивый человек, пострадавший от совершенно беспричинной жестокости Мугивары.  
— Здравствуйте, доверчивый человек! Расскажите нам, что именно сделал с вами Мугивара? Поделитесь своей болью с товарищами, облегчите душу!  
— Простите, что облегчить?  
До присутствующих долетел сдавленный смешок со стороны плотно прикрытой двери. За ней, к удивлению, никого не оказалось.  
— Душу, душу.  
— Ах, душу! Да, точно. Наплевал мне в душу этот Мугивара, что тут скажешь!  
— Этим здесь никого не удивишь, — вздохнули где-то справа. — Конкретнее давайте. Нагло вторгся в вашу страну?  
— Да-да.  
— Плавали, знаем, — слева долетело облачко дыма. — Имущество пострадало?  
— Еще как. Дворец...  
— ...разнес, все здесь через это проходили. Ну а что-нибудь особенное он сделал? Понеглиф откопал?  
— Нет, судьба миловала.  
— Ответил черной неблагодарностью на всю заботу и родственную любовь? — в сердцах воскликнули где-то у дальней стены.  
— Нет, — новичок заметно вздрогнул.  
— Да вы счастливчик. Оружие древнее поломал? Или потерял?  
— Типун вам на язык! Обошлось.  
В углу глухо заворчали:  
— Да как вас вообще на собрание пустили, скажите на милость? Пострадал он, как же! Стандартный набор! Мугивара страну на уши поднял, население в бунтовщиков превратил! Морду вам набил...  
— Вместе с очками!  
— Поправка на моду, не больше. В этом сезоне Мугивара разносит только солнечные места. Через месяц, говорят, снова будут популярны снежные земли...  
— Тоже мне, в Общество он надумал вступить, держи карман шире! А еще робу тюремную нацепил! Спер небось, чтобы втереться к нам в доверие! И наручники из кайросеки подозрительно мелковаты!  
— Исключить из участников! — донеслось со стороны по-прежнему запертой двери, и гул голосов заполнил комнату.  
— Вот именно! А сколько пафоса, подумайте только! Да тут половина присутствующих на смертном одре, а этот, посмотрите — здоровый бугай, даже зубы все целы! Очки ему разбили, тьфу!  
— Исключить!  
— Исключить!  
Новый член Общества потер лоб со вздувшимися жилами и улыбнулся так ослепительно, что даже самые недовольные настороженно умолкли.  
— Ну ладно, ладно. Думал оставить при себе хоть один секрет, но с товарищами по несчастью поделиться болью не стыдно.   
Напряжение в воздухе густело вместе с дымом.  
— Как именно поступил со мной Мугивара? Поломал жизнь. Что мне дворцы и понеглифы, — пренебрежительно фыркнул новичок, и ближние ряды потупились. — Что мне страна и оружие. Мугивара лишил меня кое-чего поважнее.  
Он выдержал паузу, поднял руку, машинально коснувшись пальцами переносицы, словно на той все еще сидели привычные очки, — да так и закрыл ладонью лицо.  
— Мугивара отнял любовь всей моей жизни.  
В гробовой тишине был явственно слышен звук глухого удара от падения чего-то тяжелого за дверью.  
Дождавшись, пока смолкнут аплодисменты, новый участник раскланялся и занял свое место.  
— Спасибо, спасибо, господа. Так приятно, что новичков здесь встречают с радушием, — искренне проговорил он и с улыбкой покосился на дверь. — Надеюсь, эта добрая традиция станет еженедельной. Уверен, есть еще много кандидатур, чтобы пополнить наши ряды.


	12. Chapter 12

Название: Бог может все  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Ван Пис  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Усопп, мугивары за кадром, НМП и НЖП в количестве  
Размер: 574 слова, драббл  
Жанр: хоррор  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: постканон, АУ в каноне

"Мы разнесем весть о вас по всему миру, славу — по всей земле".  
"Бог, не выходите из города, это опасно: там могут поджидать неверные, которые только и хотят лишить мир надежды".   
"Бог, не покидайте святилища”.   
"Не вставайте с алтаря”.  
"Мы все сделаем".  
Курятся благовония, от рваных полосок дыма немного режет глаза. Усопп трет их и зевает. На полный желудок клонит в сон, но Усопп берет из миски гроздь спелого винограда и откусывает пару ягод.  
\- Зачем же вы так утруждаетесь! Позвольте, я сейчас... вот, откройте рот, будьте так любезны.  
У сегодняшнего жреца соломенные волосы, это навевает воспоминания. Усопп жует виноградины, которые кладут ему в рот, и закрывает глаза. У дыма сладкий цветочный запах. Завтра надо обязательно проветрить комнату, а лучше — пойти прогуляться. А лучше — сесть на корабль. Какой-нибудь. Все равно какой.  
\- Бог, принесли дары из Аштара!   
Завтра. Обязательно. Завтра.  
Благовония в курительнице меняют каждый день, говорят, что ароматы не повторяются: за этим следят жрецы с особенно тонким нюхом, - но для Усоппа тонкие ленты дымка пахнут всегда одинаково.  
\- Бог, мы отправили новую группу проповедников в Арабасту! И даже в Ист-Блю!  
\- Бог, посмотрите, вот свежие листовки с вашим портретом, только из типографии!  
\- Бог, аудиенции просит наследная принцесса королевства...  
\- Да, пусть заходит. Благословляю тебя, дочь моя, и все такое... Ну, расскажи, что ты слышала о храбрейшем и благороднейшем боге Усоппе?  
Тонкий шелк шелестит, звук сливается с потрескиванием палочек в курительнице.  
\- Что бог щедро дарит свою милость.  
\- Что ты де...  
\- Нашей стране нужна божественная помощь. Лежите, я все сделаю сама.  
Курительниц с каждым днем все больше, стены укрыты коврами и тяжелыми плотными тканями с причудливыми рисунками. От них рябит в глаза, и Усопп старается держать их закрытыми.   
Из складок материи глядят его портреты. Усопп великий. Усопп благородный. Усопп бесстрашный. Усопп несокрушимый. Усопп карающий.  
\- Бог, наших проповедников выставили вон с того островка! Не волнуйтесь, мы уже наказали его жителей за такое кощунство! Вам не надо себя утруждать.  
\- Бог, они не хотели ставить вашу статую на площади! Мы объяснили им, какой благодати себя лишают!   
Усопп-освободитель, Усопп-вершитель судеб.  
\- Новый тираж «Слова Усоппа» выпущен! Всё раскупят, вот увидите!   
\- «Легенду о снайпере» будут изучать в школах! Мы добьемся любой ценой!  
Ленты дыма сдавливают горло и мешают дышать.   
\- Бог, это убийца из Нового мира. Приговорен к казни, но сам попросил, чтобы его лишили жизни у ваших ног. Он надеется, это поможет искупить его грехи. Нет, он уверен! Не вставайте, мы все сделаем сами!  
\- Что вы...  
\- Не волнуйтесь, мы сейчас все вытрем. Или вы хотите, чтобы тут сделали сток?  
"Бог, не выходите из города, это опасно: там могут поджидать неверные, которые только и хотят лишить мир надежды".   
"Бог, не покидайте святилища”.   
"Не вставайте с алтаря”.  
"Мы все сделаем".  
\- Ну куда же вы. Не нужно уходить. Не будьте жестоки. Не лишайте нас вашей милости. Мы заслужим. Мы сделаем ради вас все. Все. Все.  
В голове — только дым. Дым в глазах и дым в глотке, не вытолкнуть ни слова. Фрукты горчат. Питье горчит. Воздух горчит.  
Усопп не знает, как дышать. Зачем дышать.  
\- Эй, вам сюда нельзя! Не смейте подходить к богу!  
\- Усопп, ты что, тронулся что ли? Какого хрена творят твои люди по всему миру? Я тебе сейчас по башке дам так, что все зубы посыплются! А потом Нами добавит! И Зоро! И все!  
\- Бог, пожалуйста, не вставайте, мы все сделаем за вас!   
\- Спасибо. Плакать я пока и сам могу.


	13. Chapter 13

"Наладь меня", Фрэнки х Айсберг, юст, романс, PG-13

 

\- Ревешь как баба, - Фрэнки чешет подбородок, пялясь куда-то в угол пыльной мастерской, фыркает и вытягивается на продавленном диване, закинув руки за голову. - Хотя выглядеть стал наконец мужиком. Надо ж, а я думал, тебя вечно со спины за девку будут принимать. Эти твои патлы... Как они меня бесили всегда.  
\- Ну, больше не будут, - отвечает Айсберг, не отводя взгляда. Фрэнки под ним неуютно, он хмыкает и прикрывает глаза. - Зато ты теперь выглядишь... внушительно.  
\- Нормально я выгляжу! - вскидывается Фрэнки, садясь рывком, так что старые пружины под ним скрипят. - Что-то не нравится, бля?  
Айсберг молча качает головой, поправляя воротник рубашки.  
\- Мы оба изменились, что тут сказать.   
\- Я — больше! - рявкает Фрэнки и кривится, заметив на лице Айсберга тонкую ухмылку. - Что ты лыбишься? Не веришь? Я теперь сильнее тебя в сто раз. Давай, проверяй! Попробуй мне еще хоть разок врезать, как тогда, и я...  
Айсберг опять качает головой.  
\- Не буду. Верю на слово. Ну, такой ненормальный, как ты, должен был рано или поздно сделать нечто подобное. Мало мы вправляли тебе мозги — все равно взял и сотворил новое оружие, на этот раз из себя.  
\- Да! Зато никакая дрянь не уйдет от меня безнаказанной! Я, бля, непобедим!  
\- Ну, врешь и не краснеешь, - хмыкает Айсберг и улыбается снова — широко и открыто, так что у Френки начинают чесаться кулаки, даром что они теперь из металла. - Ты, к слову, теперь краснеть-то вообще можешь? Если тебе врезать, и следа, наверное, не останется, - тянет он задумчиво и почесывает нос.  
\- Давай, проверяй! - командует Фрэнки и скалится. - Если кишка не тонка! Погляди на себя — костюмчик, патлы прилизаны, видел бы сейчас Том, со смеху бы уссался!  
\- Ну, при взгляде на тебя — тоже, - пожимает плечами Айсберг и встает с дивана.  
Он сейчас уйдет, зараза. Уйдет и все. Ага, черта с два Фрэнки ему это позволит!  
\- Проверяй, кому сказал! - орет он, вскакивая на ноги и впервые в жизни смотрит на Айсберга сверху вниз. Почему-то это не радует, а бесит, бесит особенно, как никогда раньше.  
Тот улыбается. Вблизи видно, что ресницы у него слиплись. Как баба ревел, вот же дурак.  
\- Ну, что ты все повторяешь и повторяешь? У тебя, похоже, заело что-то, - качает он головой и осторожно опускает руку Фрэнки на предплечье. - Может, наладить?  
Фрэнки хочет скинуть руку, дать самоуверенному козлу в морду, так чтобы растрепались его дурацкие прилизанные волосы, чтобы лопнули слишком яркие губы.   
Он стоит и чувствует, как нагревается под ладонью металл, как пылает на стыке с ним кожа.  
\- Наладь, - говорит он хрипло, чувствуя, как дергается угол оскаленного рта. - Ты же, в конце концов, лучший мастер в этом гребаном городе. В самый раз, чтобы меня обслужить.  
Айсберг прикрывает глаза и хохочет, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо.   
\- Один из двух, - говорит он, отсмеявшись. - Если ты, конечно, не потерял навык, пока шлялся по всяким свалкам четыре года.  
\- Не потерял, - зло выдыхает Фрэнки ему в макушку, и Айсберг вздрагивает, и шепчет ему куда-то в шею:  
\- Тогда и ты меня... наладь.  
Губы у него теплые и жадные. Он тычется ими куда ни попадя, но Фрэнки скоро становится все равно, чего они касаются — плоти или металла.   
Впервые за четыре года он чувствует, что между ними нет никакой разницы, как нет больше ее между ним и Айсбергом.  
Впервые за четыре года он чувствует.


	14. Chapter 14

"Слабость", лолуффи, драббл, PG, херт-комфорт, преслэш

Смешной мальчик. Устроил в Маринфорде сущее пекло.  
Он просто хотел защищитить того, кто был ему дорог.  
Надо же, думает Ло, поправляя трубку капельницы, когда я так размяк, чтобы это стало достаточным поводом тратить свое время на едва знакомого человека?  
Из всех причин эта оказывается самой смешной — и самой действенной. Ло прижимает пальцы к шее, обмотанной бинтами, считает чужой пульс, ловит чужое дыхание, все еще хриплое и сорванное, словно мальчик так сильно торопится успеть. Ло добавляет в раствор капельницы морфия, и Луффи забавно хмурится вместо того, чтобы стать спокойней хотя бы во сне.   
Смешно, право слово. Смешной мальчик думает, что он сильный — он и вправду силен, но глупые слабости подстерегают нас за каждым углом, набрасываются без предупреждения, лишают любых сил. Заставляют все идти наперекосяк.  
Некоторых слабости ведут к палате реанимации.  
Некоторых — туда же, только не на операционный стол.   
Луффи стонет во сне — потеки крови засохли на бледном лице неровными пятнами, мокрые волосы облепили лоб, - и Ло глухо смеется. Надо же, как забавно все повторяет жизнь. Может, стоит закурить, чтобы она решила, что и этого мальчишку на грани смерти есть, кому вытащить?  
Ло не знает сам, зачем приплыл сюда, зачем забрал Луффи, зачем штопал его раны, прекрасно понмая, что самые глубокие, самые болезненные не зашить никакими нитками, не обмотать никакими бинтами: они зияют сквозь всего тебя. Они остаются с тобой навечно, невидимые дыры от того, что ранило больнее всего. Почти смертельно.  
Может быть, потом, позже, мальчик придет поблагодарить. Впрочем, Ло не уверен, что после случившегося тот не захочет его убить. Что ж, если он все же явится, Ло научит его еще парочке трюков. Например, как хоронить своих мертвых и не шагать за ними в могилу.  
Может быть, мальчик научит Ло, как после этого жить.   
Ло все смотрит и смотрит ему в лицо, хотя давно бы уже пора уйти из операционной, и почему-то верит, что у Луффи это получится.   
Выжить.  
И научить.


	15. Chapter 15

На заявку "Ло ебет Дофлу раком, боком, целым овощным магазином и отпиленной рукой Дофлы, а также с участием Бепо, осьминогов и розовой анальной пробки.) но об этом пока никто не знает".

 

\- Кабачки, четырнадцать кило. Огурцы, восемь. Морковь...   
\- Так ведь вчера была морковь!  
\- Да? Хм. Не помню. Недостаточно убедительно, значит, была. Морковь, девять кило.  
\- Малыш Ло, тебе не кажется...  
\- Не кажется. И скажите спасибо, что я считаю употреблённое по назначению сырьё не в штуках. Так, идем дальше по списку. Коленно-локтевая, шестнадцать раз за неделю. Минет — десять. Не дотягиваете, не дотягиваете...  
\- Боже мой, Ло, кошмар! Таким словам я тебя не учил!  
\- Угу. С вами мы учили про «подвздошную кость» и «сфинктер». А мне было одиннадцать лет. Так, дальше по списку у нас поход в зоопарк и экзотариум.   
\- Какой же ты все-таки злопамятный, надо же, и в кого только... Зоопарк — это тоже месть за детство?  
\- Нет. Мы идем туда не смотреть на животных. А использовать... Что у вас с лицом? Немедленно уберите от него руку. Она мне еще пригодится.


	16. Chapter 16

"Когда закончатся мандарины", Луффи/Нами, романс, PG

 

Бесполезно просить Зоро посторожить палубу с мечами наготове, бесполезно уговаривать Усоппа расставить хитровыдуманные ловушки вокруг кадок, а Чоппера — добавить к этим ловушкам что-нибудь смертельно ядовитое.  
Санджи заступает на вахту каждую ночь и без просьб, но он не железный, Нами прекрасно это понимает, поэтому не удивляется, когда обнаруживает его спящим под деревом или в странной близости от вечно дремлющего на палубе Зоро — просто отвешивает обоим тумаков.  
Нами тоже не железная.  
\- Ты же любишь мясо! - вопит она, в сотый — тысячный? миллионный? - раз отгоняя Луффи от деревьев. Ах, если бы за каждый такой раз ей давали по белли или два...  
\- Мандавины тове! - возражает тот с набитым ртом и в сотый раз уворачивается от ее кулаков.  
Нами вовсе не железная.  
Она не выдерживает.  
Луффи смешно моргает, пытаясь одновременно прожевать остатки еды и что-то ей сказать, Нами наверняка бы рассмеялась, если бы у нее остались хоть какие-то силы.  
\- Эй, - говорит Луффи и садится на корточки рядом с ней, ковыряет пальцем кору дерева, пока Нами не хлопает его по руке. - Это же просто еда. Новые вырастут.  
\- Они — мой дом, - говорит Нами и вытирает злые слезы. - Как ты не понимаешь? Они напоминают мне о самом важном в жизни! Они не для того, чтобы ты набивал ими брюхо, если ты все съешь, или поломаешь ветки, я тебя просто...  
\- Если поломаю что-то — просто заглянем к тебе на остров за новыми. Там же целый лес! - Луффи разводит руки-резинки в стороны так широко, что Нами смеется сквозь слезы.  
\- Роща, глупый.  
\- Это ты глупая, - отвечает Луффи совершенно серьезно, и Нами даже перестает плакать от такой наглости. - Это — твой дом, - говорит он, обводя палубу рукой. - Мы. Я. Разве нет?  
Ветер носит по палубе кожуру от мандаринов и шляпу Луффи, но он не обращает на нее никакого внимания. Вот дурак...  
\- Точно глупая, - кивает он, утыкая Нами в свое плечо. - Теперь-то зачем плакать?  
\- Не за чем, - бормочет Нами и шмыгает носом, растягивая губы в улыбке. - Теперь — незачем.


	17. Chapter 17

"Посмотреть в глаза страху", Вайпер/Конис, юст, романс, PG

 

Она такая слабая, думает он. Ручки-веточки, один смех, да даже у Айсы силы больше, не говоря уже о Лаки — настоящий воин, даром что женщина. Исключение, которому стоило бы стать правилом в их новой жизни.  
Вайпер сам не знает, зачем смотрит не на Лаки, а на эту — слабую, тощую, никаких мышц, глаза то и дело на мокром месте, особенно, если хватится своего отца. И зачем она только приходит сюда, к колоколу, раз за разом, зачем лезет своими тонкими руками счищать многовековую грязь с тусклого металла, зачем помогает шандийцам собирать ветки для костра и обустраивать дома.  
Такой не место здесь. Не место рядом с Вайпером уж точно, а он не намерен покидать свой пост у колокола из-за какой-то глупой женщины.  
\- Что ты опять пришла? - рявкает он, заслышав шаги за спиной — слишком неуверенные, слишком робкие, он давно научился отличать их от сотен других. - Заняться нечем?  
\- Я хотела поблагодарить колокол, - говорит она тихо, но твердо, и Вайпер наконец разворачивается к ней.  
Он смотрит на сверток в ее руках и чувствует, как сами собой кривятся в оскале губы.  
\- Что ты притащила? Давно все отчистили, что вас всех так тянет к нашему колоколу...  
\- Он теперь общий, - отвечает та, и Вайпер чувствует удовольствие, видя в ее глазах страх.  
Глупая, слабая, трусливая. Что ей надо вообще?  
Она молча идет мимо него, садится на землю, поджав под себя ноги, и смотрит с улыбкой на колокол, не на Вайпера — и на мгновение тот ощущает, как ярость захлестывает с головой.  
А потом она достает из свертка арфу и начинает играть.  
Вайпер видел такие прежде. Даже трогал, но не слышал такой музыки никогда.  
В ней шелест волн и шум ветра в высоких кронах. В ней — песня их победы.  
\- Он так славно пел для нас, - тихо говорит она, когда звуки смолкают, и арфа отправляется обратно в сверток. - Я подумала, что надо его поблагодарить. Извини. Если я мешаю тебе, то больше не приду.  
\- Нет, - говорит Вайпер слишком поспешно, и она изумленно вскидывает на него глаза, так что остается только прикусить язык. - Мне никто не может помешать. Не родился еще такой. Приходи, почему нет, - пожимает он плечами, сдерживая желание отвернуться. Воины смотрят в лицо своим страхам. Всегда. - Ты же к нему приходишь, - он кивает на колокол и хмурится.  
Она улыбается и снова берет в руки арфу.  
\- Спасибо. Если ты не возражаешь...  
Музыка звучит снова, громче и уверенней.  
Вайпер слушает ее и когда наконец закрывает глаза, то видит даже за опущенными веками, как ярко горит золото в лучах солнца.  
Надо же. Он раньше и не замечал, какие у Конис волосы.


	18. Chapter 18

Название: Всё хорошо  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Ван Пис  
Пейринг/Персонажи: лолуффи в перспективе, мугивары, пираты сердца  
Размер: мини (ок. 1000 слов)  
Жанр: АУ в каноне, драма, немного романса, совсем немного психодела  
Рейтинг: PG  
Саммари: " Иногда мёртвые возвращаются. Иногда их возвращают"

 

— Я знаю, что надо делать, — говорит Ло, и глаза у него припухшие и покрасневшие от недосыпа — впрочем, как обычно. Впрочем, думает Луффи, как наверняка и у него самого. Надо же, он никогда не мог представить, что у них с этим мрачным типом может быть что-то общее.  
— Зачем тебе это? — спрашивает он. Собственный голос всё еще прорывается через гул в ушах, реальность кажется сном, висящим в воздухе зыбким песком, сквозь который так тяжело делать шаг за шагом. — Зачем ты так стараешься ради меня? Тогда, в Маринфорде. Сейчас, а?  
Ло улыбается криво и недобро. Впрочем, как обычно. Как наверняка теперь улыбается он сам.  
Бррр, думает Луффи, вот уж ни за что, он будет стараться изо всех сил, чтобы никто никогда не увидел на его роже такую ухмылку. Он будет улыбаться широко и радостно. Поводы будут. Конечно. Непременно. Ведь так?  
— Я делаю это ради себя, — говорит Ло, глядя на него в упор, и Луффи устало кивает.   
Продолжать разговор нет сил и смысла. Ло явно уже всё решил и на всё решился.   
Луффи — тоже.   
Они собирают обе команды на палубе, на них с Ло глядят одновременно недовольно и обеспокоенно. Интересно, думает Луффи, кто из нас сейчас кажется большим психом?   
Наверняка он сам. Он лучший псих в мире, черт возьми, да разве кто-то может с ним сравниться?  
Ло может.  
Пока тот рассказывает командам всё, что пару дней назад выслушивал Луффи, лица вокруг становятся мрачные.  
Луффи быстро окидывает взглядом Пиратов Сердца и смотрит на своих. Чоппер дрожит мелко-мелко, будто посреди палубы разыгралась снежная буря. Робин слушает, отвернувшись. Чашка в руках Брука тихо дребезжит. Фрэнки хмурится, вертя молоток. Усопп кусает губы.  
Нами сидит на палубе, зябко обхватив колени, Санджи осторожно гладит её по плечу.  
Луффи видит отчётливо и ясно натянутую внутри неё пружину, готовую вот-вот распрямиться, но Зоро открывает рот первым.  
— Никогда не любил плавать, — говорит он немного хрипло, недовольно откашливается, прочищая горло. — Ну, давайте. Чего тянуть.  
— Не стоит, — шелестит голос Робин еле слышно, но он тонет в гуле других голосов.  
Луффи кажется, что он тоже тонет.

— Чёртов кок, не мог приготовить из этого что-то съедобное!  
Санджи возмущенно замахивается поварешкой, но Зоро уже переводит недовольный взгляд на Луффи и Ло.  
— Придурки. Предупредили бы хоть, что на вкус это такое дерьмо.  
Луффи смеется. А что ему еще остаётся делать?  
Нами быстро облизывает губы, морщится, словно на них тоже осел едкий вкус плода, и садится рядом с Зоро.  
— Ну как? — тихо спрашивает она, и тот пожимает плечами.  
— Не знаю. Что дальше делать-то?  
— Просто подумай о том, кого хочешь увидеть, — спокойно велит Ло, и Нами спохватывается:  
— Фотография, я сейчас принесу её!  
— Давай сначала решим с тобой, — говорит Зоро, глядя на Луффи исподлобья. Потом усмехается. — Ты уж наверное заждался.  
Нами оборачивается на пороге — медленно, так медленно, что Луффи кажется, он видит движение каждого волоска в рыжих прядях, — и вскрикивает, быстро зажимает рукой рот.  
— Привет, — говорит Луффи, прикрыв глаза от полыхнувшего в лицо жара. Слишком горячо. Слезы сами катятся из глаз.

На палубе солнечно и пусто. Луффи даже сперва не замечает Робин, вздрагивает и растягивает губы в беспомощной улыбке. Когда не знаешь, что делать — улыбайся. Это всегда помогает.  
— Ты знала, — кивает он, и когда Робин улыбается ему в ответ, Луффи кажется, что он смотрит в свое отражение.  
— Они всегда уходят, — говорит она негромко, и треплет его по волосам. — Прости, я, наверное, эгоистка. Слишком боялась расстаться снова. Потерять снова. Они всегда уходят, — повторяет Робин, отвернувшись к морю. — Ты же знаешь. Других мы не выбираем. Другие не выбирают нас.  
«У вас здесь творится чёрт знает что, наворотили дел, ух, так и бы и дала всем по затылку! Мне надо заглянуть в Дозор, похоже, помощь им пригодится. Ты выросла такая красивая. Доченька».  
«Я хочу увидеть мир. Я хочу сразиться с сотней мечников прежде, чем буду готова к бою с тобой. Мне надо наверстать упущенное время, ты же понимаешь? А отец? Как он?»  
«Ох, Ло. Ты совсем взрослый, погляди на себя! А этот меч? И татуировки? Ужас, ты пират! Ты хотя бы не куришь? Ты... видел его? Он жив, да? Слушай, я обязан закончить начатое...»  
«Я должен отомстить этой твари за смерть Белоуса, я должен! Эй, братишка, что за унылая рожа? На этот раз всё будет куда веселее, вот увидишь! На этот раз всё будет по-другому!»  
Всё по-другому.  
Нами плачет в каюте, Санджи с пирожными мается возле двери, не решаясь постучать.  
— Он всё равно был болен. Я не уверен, что если его вернуть, он не умрет от болезни снова, — твердит Чоппер, глотая слезы. Усопп шмыгает носом и молча кивает. — Лучше не нужно.  
— Не нужно, — говорит Фрэнки. — Он умер за то, во что верил. В кого верил.  
— Не нужно, — тихо повторяет Брук.  
Робин улыбается неестественно широко.  
— Если кто-то узнает, — говорит она, повернувшись к Зоро, — за твою голову назначат награду в сто раз больше.  
— Отлично, — улыбается тот. — Больше противников.  
— Извини, — говорит Ло, и глаза у него припухшие и покрасневшие от недосыпа. — Всё вышло не так.  
На его губах кривая ухмылка, и Луффи думает, что должен, просто обязан научить его улыбаться совсем по-другому.  
— Всё хорошо, — отвечает он и сжимает ладонь Ло. Какая же она холодная, вот дурак, не мог сказать, что замерз! — Всё не так, — кивает Луффи и улыбается. — Ага. И всё хорошо.


	19. Chapter 19

На расстоянии руки  
Робин/Мугивары, намек на Луффи/Робин, NC-17, ПВП, романс  
(таймлайн 200 серии. обратите внимание на раскладку!)

Член у Санджи чуть загибается в сторону, головка ярко-розовая, нежная наощупь, а волоски в паху черные — Робин удивленно тянет за них, и Санджи рвано выдыхает, чуть раздвигая ноги. Он не видит ее, но все равно отворачивается и утыкается лицом в подушку. Робин гладит его по напряженной шее, плечам, животу, между раздвинутых ног — четыре руки трогают, пятая смотрит, замерев на потолке каюты. Санджи спит беспокойно, подставляется ласкам так охотно, так открыто, что Робин любуется им, задумываясь на мгновение, не стоит ли добавить еще пару рук. Но достаточно ей об этом подумать, как Санджи кончает, стискивая пальцы на ремне приспущенных штанов, и Робин заботливо подтягивает и застегивает их перед тем, как исчезнуть. До другой ночи.  
Зоро удивленно распахивает рот и неразборчиво что-то хрипит во сне, но глаз не открывает, и Робин вполне устраивает такой расклад. Она осторожно перебирает длинные серьги в его ухе, потом, не удержавшись, отращивает на одной из рук язык и проводит по ним — металл соленый от пота, и вкус слишком напоминает кровь, чтобы она прекратила. Тем более, Зоро дышит все более хрипло и часто, облизывает губы и вскидывает бедра навстречу ее быстрым и ловким движениям. Член у него очень большой и ровный, и Робин немного жалеет, что не успела попробовать его на вкус до того, как Зоро выгнулся дугой, кончая, и тут же перевернулся на живот. Она гладит его на влажной от пота спине и уходит. Руки растворяются в досках пола с тихим шорохом.  
Усопп улыбается криво и напряженно, стоит ей коснуться его лица, поворачивает голову и мажет полными горячими губами по ее ладони, прежде чем Робин успевает опустить ее ниже. Смуглая кожа покрыта капельками пота, пах зарос жесткими курчавыми волосами, Робин трет крупную багровую головку и дрочит осторожно и нежно — как наверняка делала бы там, чье имя Усопп шепчет во сне, кончая в подставленную ладонь.  
Чоппер пахнет лесом и зверем даже в человеческой форме. Когда он спит, то оборачивается почти каждую ночь — человечье лезет из него наружу, лишенное контроля и запретов, жадно стремится навстречу чужому теплу. Робин царапает широкую грудь Чоппера, он глухо рычит сквозь стиснутые зубы: уже почти взрослый, уже почти человек. Больше, чем человек, и лучше, думает Робин, когда он прерывисто выдыхает в ее ладонь, пока другая ласкает его.  
Нами спит беспокойно и мало. Сперва Робин осторожно разминает ей плечи, потом долго гладит по лицу, очерчивая кончиками пальцев упрямо сжатые губы, разглаживая тонкую складку между бровей. У Нами большая грудь с нежными светло-розовыми сосками, кожа белая, какая бывает только у рыжих. На ней много шрамов, тонких и не очень, и Робин проводит языком по каждому из них, пока Нами не начинает задыхаться и метаться по дивану. Тогда Робин ласково разводит ее бедра в стороны и отращивает на ладонях по языку. Нами сладкая. Когда она кончает, то тихо вскрикивает, не просыпаясь, и ее ресницы мокрые от влаги.  
Луффи кажется старше во сне. Он хмурится, сводя брови, уходя от прикосновений, ворочается в гамаке. Робин гладит Луффи по голове, но он только кривит лицо, скалится, будто сейчас рассмеется по привычке. Рассмеется над ней. Будто ему не хорошо от ее осторожных прикосновений, а больно. Робин знает, когда люди смеются громче всего — такие, как он. Как она.   
Робин трогает влажную полоску стиснутых зубов и едва удерживается от крика, когда они смыкаются на ее пальцах.  
\- Прекрати, - выговаривает Луффи неразборчиво и наконец разжимает челюсть, отталкивает руку, спихивает с себя.  
В его широко раскрытых глазах недоумение и злость. Он моргает, и им на смену приходит обычная сонная муть.  
\- Щекотно же, - тянет он обиженно, широко зевает, так что челюсти щелкают, и трет лицо.  
Робин отращивает на притихшей под гамаком руке губы и шепчет:  
\- Прошу прощения, капитан. Отдыхайте.   
\- А ты?  
\- Мне не спится. Все в порядке.  
Луффи мотает головой и вылезает из гамака, запутавшись и едва не полетев на пол. Робин в последний момент удерживается, чтобы не подхватить его.  
Пока он поднимается на палубу, руки неслышно скользят за ним по кораблю. Луффи замирает рядом с Робин, задирает голову и смотрит на светлеющее небо. Ветер треплет его волосы. У Робин слезятся глаза от этого ветра.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - спрашивает Луффи, и Робин улыбается, с усилием переводя взгляд с него на едва различимую линию горизонта.  
\- Вы хорошие, - отвечает она просто. - Я хотела сделать вам хорошо. Вам всем.  
\- Делай, - говорит Луффи, поворачиваясь к ней, и Робин улыбается.  
Руки с языками, носами, ушами, губами, глазами медленно уходят в доски пола, но и без них она видит себя со стороны и знает, что улыбка ее довольно-таки жалкая.  
\- Просто делай сама, - говорит Луффи и улыбается ей в ответ, широко и весело, без обиды и злости. - Делай все, что хочешь.  
Он садится на край ее кресла и снова задирает голову, уставившись на занимающийся рассвет и разинув рот от восхищения.  
\- Спи, - велит он, не глядя на нее. - Я посторожу.  
Робин хочет ответить, что спать ей вовсе не хочется, но стоит только прикрыть глаза, как все укутывает покоем и чернотой.  
Прежде, чем отдаться им, она чувствует, как ее обнимают руки. Крепко. Очень крепко.


	20. Chapter 20

Все деньги мира  
Зоро/Нами, R, романс, ПВП, мат

— Вот.  
Она не поднимает взгляда от своих бумаг, только улыбается углом рта, мерзко и тонко. Хмыкает и тянет на редкость противным тоном — хотя, казалось бы, куда уж гаже, чем обычно:  
— Здесь не хватает двадцати тысяч. Имей ввиду, я, конечно, рада, что ты взялся за ум и решил начать возвращать долг, но чем дольше тянешь, тем больше проценты.  
Зоро не знает, что бесит его сильней: этот тон, кривая ухмылка или то, что Нами даже не нужно пересчитывать деньги, чтобы понять, сколько перед ней. Даже не надо смотреть на Зоро, чтобы понять, как сильно она его раздражает.  
Да. То, что она не смотрит на него сейчас, бесит, пожалуй, сильнее всего.  
— Ты и трахаешься, небось, только за наличные? — шипит он, стискивая кулаки, и чувствует, как ладони покалывает от ярости.   
— Нет. Ты что, дурак?  
Нами даже не смеется — раздраженно фыркает, будто перед ней сопливый мальчишка, и Зоро закусывает губу, быстро сгребая деньги со стола.   
— Жаль, — тянет он, замолкает, с трудом переводя дух, и скалится, опираясь о стол. — А я думал, раздвинешь передо мной ноги за деньги. Я их для этого принес, — поясняет он, потому что Нами продолжает улыбаться как ни в чем не бывало, чиркая себе что-то на бумажках. — Долг потом верну. Как-нибудь.  
— Отработаешь? — спрашивает она, низко наклоняясь над столом, дочерчивает последнюю линию и откидывается на спинку стула, с явным удовольствием разглядывая свои каракули. — Долг, — поясняет Нами и наконец поднимает глаза на Зоро. — Если тебе так хочется оказаться со мной в кровати, отработай там свой долг, почему нет, — она пожимает плечами и принимается сворачивать бумаги в трубку. — Только ты уж постарайся, если хочешь, чтобы я и проценты зачла.  
Зоро распахивает рот, ладонь сама собой соскальзывает со стола и сжимается на рукояти меча.  
Сука. Эта прохиндейка снова обернула все в свою пользу, перевернула с ног на голову.  
— Если надо, чтоб тебя кто-то ублажил, иди и попроси мистера красавчика, — огрызается он.   
Нами смеется. Ее смех веселый и унизительный, Зоро прикрывает глаза и видит на изнанке век, как достает меч из ножен и оставляет на тонкой шее глубокий надрез.  
Оставил бы. Если бы не был должен так много денег такой противной бабе. Хоть иногда и кажется, что убить ее будет отличным выходом.  
Он смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век, как Нами неторопливо убирает бумаги на край стола, поднимается из-за него и обходит, замирая лицом к лицу с Зоро. Снова фыркает, передергивает плечами.  
— Ты и правда считаешь, что из вас двоих я бы посчитала красавчиком его, а не тебя?  
— Что? — выдыхает Зоро, и Нами снова пожимает плечами, глядя куда-то поверх его плеча, откидывает с лица ярко-рыжую прядь. Иногда Зоро кажется, что этот цвет будет преследовать его всю жизнь, даже если он потеряет глаз или оба.  
Невыносимая баба.  
— Ты красивый, — говорит Нами и вздыхает. — Но такой дурак.  
Она целует его прямо в раскрытый для вопля рот, скользит языком по зубам настойчиво и влажно, и Зоро впивается в ее нижнюю губу, прикусывает словно спелый плод, чтобы она отпрянула, опешила, заорала на него, прогнала.  
Потому что сам он отсюда уже не уйдет.  
— Бесит, — выдыхает он в ее исказившийся рот, залезая пальцами под слишком короткую юбку.  
Внутри Нами мокрая и горячая, о, черт, какая же она мокрая. Зоро сажает ее на стол, раздвигает ей ноги рывком в стороны, сметая локтем дурацкие бумажки — бесят, бесят, как же они его бесят. Бесит все, чего касается Нами, ее дурацкая одежда, карты, чертовы деревья посреди палубы, капли чернил на кончиках пальцев, то, как она берет их в рот и посасывает, когда думает — вот дуреха! — что на нее никто не смотрит. Бесит обувь, в которой ей хватает глупости шляться по джунглям и камням, бесят деньги, которые она не может выкинуть из головы, даже когда ей предлагают потрахаться.  
Бесит тонкая белая шея, по которой так хочется провести лезвием меча. Пальцами. Языком.  
Когда Зоро облизывает и прикусывает горячую кожу, он чувствует дрожащие руки на своих плечах.   
Сейчас она меня оттолкнет, думает он. Вот, сейчас. Еще немного, и она сделает или скажет что-то, после чего наконец начнет бесить целиком, полностью, бесить настолько, чтобы видеть больше не хотелось. Чтобы больше не хотелось на нее смотреть.  
Нами комкает ткань его рубашки и тянет вверх. Зоро не знает, что сделать или сказать.  
Поэтому позволяет Нами снять ее. Расстегнуть на нем штаны. Провести пальцами по члену.  
— Убери, — говорит она тихо и хрипло, глядя Зоро куда-то под локоть, на рукояти, и он приходит в себя, скалится, дергая бедром, чтобы уйти от прикосновения. Чтобы ножны стукнули друг о друга.  
— Вот еще, — отвечает он. — С тобой даже в постели без оружия опасно будет, черта с два я его уберу.  
Нами улыбается углом рта.  
— Я имела ввиду — мое. Мое оружие, — смеется она, неловко соскакивая со стола.  
Она собирает рассыпавшиеся по полу бумаги в ящик, и Зоро видит, как ее пальцы дрожат. Он облизывает пересохшие губы и расстегивает пояс, медленно опуская мечи на пол. Потом разжимает руку и смотрит, как падают вниз деньги, которые он до сих пор стискивал в кулаке. Одна монетка со звоном ударяется о ножны.   
Нами вздрагивает от этого звука и поднимается, не глядя на Зоро.  
— Честная сделка, — говорит он тихо и касается волос на ее макушке.  
— Да, — кивает Нами, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь. Зоро хмыкает и утыкается носом в рыжие пряди. Они пахнут сладко. — Честная.   
Когда Зоро подхватывает ее на руки и несет на диван, она молчит, зажмурившись и крепко прижавшись к нему, и он думает, что красивее, чем сейчас, не видел ее еще никогда. И что заплатит любую цену, чтобы она оставалась такой всегда. И не орала на него как сумасшедшая.  
Когда Зоро входит в нее, медленно и плавно, и начинает двигаться, он думает, что поспешил с планами. Нами кричит под ним, с каждым толчком обхватывая за плечи все крепче, и Зоро готов на все, чтобы рядом с ним она кричала только так.  
Он знает, что сможет заплатить за это желание кое-чем дороже, чем все деньги мира.  
И что — как и Нами — никогда не спутает цену и ценность.


	21. Chapter 21

Название: Вчера было вчера  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Ло/Луффи  
Жанр: романс, херт-комфорт  
Рейтинг: R  
Примечание: сквики, упоминание сомнительного согласия  
Саммари: Владелец фрукта Пето-Пето дал другой приказ

 

Голова с утра раскалывается будто с похмелья.  
— Ты чего такой кислый? Все в порядке?  
— Это я у тебя должен спрашивать, Мугивара-я.  
День такой омерзительно солнечный, что глаза режет. И не только день.  
— А? Почему?  
— То, что было вчера...  
— А, ты об этом! Да ну, забей! Все нормально, Торао. Считай, что ничего не было.  
Как же сильно болит голова. А ведь вчера не было никакой выпивки.  
Ничего не было.  
«Эй, ты, дай лапу! А теперь ты. Вот молодец! Видите, какой у меня чудесный фрукт?»  
Ничего не было.  
«А теперь трахни его как суку. А ты не сопротивляйся».  
Ничего не было.  
Ни закушенной губы, ни прикрытых глаз — «Мугивара-я, пожалуйста, не смотри» — ни испарины на покрасневшей коже. Шрама на скуле, соленого на вкус. Пульса, что так гулко бился под губами, будто был готов вот-вот прорвать кожу, хлынуть в рот багряной струей.  
«Давай, быстрее! А мы посмотрим».  
«Мугивара-я, не смотри».  
«Хорошо, Торао. Как скажешь».  
— Эй, все еще дуешься непонятно на что? Санджи приготовил потрясный обед, ну-ка, дуй на кухню, там вроде даже что-то после меня осталось!  
— Мугивара-я.  
— А?  
— У тебя рубашка застегнута.  
— О, точно! И как это она, сама, что ли?  
— Дай мне посмотреть, в каком ты состоянии. Я не буду трогать. Просто... посмотрю.  
— Эй, да что с тобой, в самом деле?  
Ничего не было.  
В каюте пахнет чем-то пряным, наверное, запах долетел с кухни. В иллюминатор бьет свет, и стоящий в его луче Луффи сам будто светится: от уголков растянутых в улыбке губ до ссадины на правой щиколотке.  
— Подойди ближе, Мугивара-я.  
Он шагает послушно, из света — в тень, и Ло отрезает их от всего мира силой своего фрукта, чтобы никто не зашел, не помешал, не увидел. Чтобы не отдал никаких приказов.  
Здесь, в полутемной каюте, за закрытой дверью, наедине с Луффи — и со своим стыдом, совестью, гневом, другой дрянью, бушующей внутри, — нет места приказам.  
Только просьбам.  
— Сними рубашку.  
Ткань падает на пол с тихим шорохом.  
— Это еще с Панк Хазарда! А вот, гляди, это я с дерева упал, когда мне было...  
— Повернись спиной. Пожалуйста, — добавляет Ло слишком торопливо и прикусывает язык.  
Воздух в каюте густой, он наполнен пряным запахом до краев — как полон сам Ло. Стыд, совесть, гнев и другая дрянь, которая еще хуже их вместе взятых.  
На загривке Луффи след от зубов, еще один, воспаленно-алый — на плече, над острой лопаткой.  
Россыпь синяков над поясом шорт.  
— Попроси у Чоппера мазь.  
— Да ладно, само пройдет! Ну чего, пойдем обедать? Я с тобой за компанию еще разок...  
— Извини меня. Я не мог себя контролировать. А про камеры все понял только после того, как...  
— Да ладно!  
— Если болит где-то еще — скажи.  
Луффи подбирает с пола рубашку и застывает, натянув только один рукав, озадаченно моргает, а потом коротко фыркает.  
— Ты про задницу, что ли? Не, не болит! Честное слово, не болит! Ну, давай покажу, сам увидишь!  
— Не на...  
Разговаривать с ним бесполезно.  
— Видишь? Все в порядке, — оборачивается через плечо, скалится весело, привычно щурит глаза. — Ну, ноет малость, может, но все пройдет. Буду как новенький!  
— Как будто ничего не было.  
— Ну да. Торао?  
— Я иду обедать.  
Ло разворачивается и не успевает занести руку, чтобы отменить «Рум», как запястье цепко перехватывают пальцы.  
— Торао?  
— Ты не оделся, — хрипит Ло, чувствуя, как к спине прижимается горячее тело.  
— Да что с тобой?  
— Оденься!  
— Хорошо. Как скажешь, Торао.  
В этом голосе слишком много спокойствия и веселья — того, чего в Ло сейчас точно нет ни капли. Зато есть дрянь похуже.   
— Ты всегда такой послушный, Мугивара-я? — Обернуться. Улыбнуться. Смотреть только в лицо. — Делаешь, что тебе скажут?   
— Я делаю только то, что хочу.  
Улыбка у Луффи такая острая, что о нее можно порезаться, и Ло чувствует, как она распарывает ему горло, оставляя задыхаться.  
— Вчера...  
— Вчера я делал только то, чего хотел сам. А ты — нет, Торао. Поэтому можешь считать, что вчера не было.  
— Идиот!  
Ло делает шаг вперед, оказываясь в луче света вместе с Луффи, и закрывает глаза, потому что на это сияние невозможно смотреть, как и на припухшие улыбающиеся губы, засосы на шее, следы царапин на животе. Стоящий член.  
Ло закусывает губу и вжимается в пах Луффи своим стояком, слышит потрясенный выдох над ухом и понимает, что тонет, тонет в ощущениях — их слишком много, он идет ко дну, словно вокруг лишающая сил соленая морская вода.  
И он тонет не один.  
— Сделай, что хочется, — тихо говорит Луффи на ухо, и Ло рывками стягивает с себя одежду, чтобы бросить на пол, а потом уложить на нее Луффи.  
— Если ты будешь так смотреть, то я тебя убью, — хрипит Ло, «то я сейчас кончу», понимает он и просит, обещая себе, что это будет последний раз на сегодня: — Не смотри, Мугивара-я.  
— Хорошо, Торао. Как скажешь, — улыбается Луффи, и его руки оплетают плечи Ло, притягивают ближе, еще ближе, так что становится непереносимо жарко. Ло глухо стонет, когда чувствует прохладные пальцы на своем члене, и закрывает глаза сам, слыша только шум крови в ушах и негромкое: — Я не буду смотреть. Но буду трогать.  
Ло стискивает ладонь поверх пальцев Луффи и думает, что не было никакого вчера. Есть только сегодня и сейчас. И бесконечное завтра.


End file.
